Reflection of Her Thoughts
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After witnessing the death of her boyfriend Dean and after having a nightmare of the horrible-looking man, Kris is left alone to reflect on these events. It leaves several thoughts and a few theories running through her head.


_Who was that guy?_

She kept asking this question in her head several times as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. The whole thing rang her head vividly like an annoying siren blaring in her ears.

It had only been hours since she witnessed the death of her boyfriend Dean Russell and then later, attended his funeral. Kris Fowles couldn't shake these memories from her mind.

The seventeen-year old recalled being at Springwood Diner and watching what appeared to be Dean using a knife to slice his neck in a gruesome manner. The blood pouring out from his neck, the awful sound coming from this action, and Kris' scream of horror and grief.

She remembered the picture that she saw that was of her and Dean as kids, though she found this awfully strange, given that she was more than sure she didn't know him until high school. The picture she saw though told her a completely different story, one that she could barely piece together.

Then, the recent nightmare that woke her up with screaming and hearing the tone of worry in her mother's voice rang vividly in her head. It was strange to her that she walked up to the attic to find the mystery of her past that she could barely remember.

She opened one of the many boxes stored with memories, though she would later realize the horrors of what she would find. It started with a simple picture of her as a child, looking away as if she were afraid of something. The next thing she picked up was an old doll which was cracked and the white dress the doll wore was torn. The last thing she found was an old baby blue dress, but there were three cut marks that showed, showing that someone must've cut through the fabric.

The blonde was horrified to say the least, but before she even got a chance to investigate further, she was rudely interrupted when the light in the attic suddenly turned off. She remembered scanning around the attic, sure that it wasn't her mother who would come up here and scare the crap out of her.

It was that moment when she scanned passed a box that had a hat on top of it, she nearly blinked. Had she blinked before; she would've likely missed it. She had slowly moved the flashlight to see the eyes of the horrible looking man who blinked. Just after tackling her to the ground, he said only two words.

"Remember me?"

The chilling, dark, husky sound of his voice was enough to send the seventeen-year old in a brink of terror, her scream echoed around the attic. She almost couldn't find it surprising when her mother might have heard her screaming in her sleep.

Her thoughts were still at the dream, but this time, it was less of something she vividly remembered but rather was something she found herself to be carefully analyzing. The dream itself was looking to be less random that came from the figment of her own damn imagination. There had to be some meaning behind it, like the picture, the broken doll, and the cut dress. It couldn't be make-believe, could it?

Shaking her head, the blonde climbed out of bed then headed for the bathroom. She turned on the water then rinsed her face, the cool water splashing her face was refreshing.

After she finished, she walked out of the bathroom then climbed back into her bed. However, she didn't want to go back to sleep. She was worried that she would see that horrible man again. What if he would try to kill her?

The two words he said to her made her think that this had to mean something. He wouldn't say it out of the blue, right?

Another thought ran into her head, this one seemingly gripping deep into her heart, almost making it hard for her to breathe at first. She remembered her conversation she had with Dean when he was telling her about his dreams that were more than just bizarre. Was that burnt guy she dreamt about the same guy that Dean dreamed about? As much as the thought scared her, it was sounding more and more likely. She even wondered if her friends Nancy, Quentin, and Jesse were seeing the same guy as she saw.

The feelings of fear and grief washed over Kris like a huge tidal wave threatening to overpower her and drown her, threatening to squeeze her lungs and make her gasp for air, but she kept her breathing as even as possible. She didn't want to see that guy and she mourned over Dean's death.

She did however make one thing clear in her head, something that she wouldn't regret, even if it pushed her to levels beyond tired.

"I'm not going back to sleep," said she quietly but sternly.

She wanted to believe that the horrible looking man she saw briefly in her dream was just some stupid figment of her imagination. Just a dream, at least what she told her boyfriend before his death. Now it was her turn to suffer. The only other people she had left to turn to were Jesse, Quentin, and Nancy... or would they think she was crazy?

She shuddered at the thought, sure that if she told anyone else, she'd probably be laughed at. She was seventeen, the thought of any monsters at all, let alone that guy would be the fears of someone at least half her age. Monsters that came from dreams weren't real, right?

This one though was different, and Kris wasn't so sure about the imaginary status of this monster. The thought made her skin crawl and she kept mentally telling herself not to go back to sleep, for fear that she would see _him_ again. If she wanted to do exactly that, she would think of ways to avoid going back to sleep for the rest of the night, and to keep her mind off of him for as long as possible before she saw her friends again.

At first, she was about to settle for homework, but she suddenly remembered that she finished it hours ago. However, she did find a magazine from her dresser that she could read. She turned on her lamp, now satisfied with what she was about to do next. However, it occurred to her how long this would be before morning would come and when she had to get ready for school.

"It's going to be a long night," sighed she before flipping the magazine to the first page, preparing herself for a long night ahead.

**...**

**Hey guys! I know I get some kind of strange knack out of writing oneshots involving characters reflecting on chizz after stuff happens, lol. This ain't the first story that I've done this sort of thing with.**

**But, anyway, I wrote this because I wondered what Kris ended up doing after she had her nightmare of her seeing Freddy in the attic, and possibly a transition as to why she fell asleep in class and had another nightmare.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
